Kamen Rider Genesis
by superdude2
Summary: When an ancient book is opened by a famous professor, spirits were released and they possess people with a vengeance, turning them into Dracos. Max Lance uses a belt made by the professor to become Kamen Rider Genesis and fight the Dracos.
1. The Journey Begins

_What would happen if your drive for revenge went out of control?_

_My name is Max Lance. I'm an incoming high school senior. As such, there are many things that I have to worry about. College, grades, friends, family. There are many things going on in my life, all at the same time. But…I never would've imagined what would happen next…_

* * *

><p>Welcome to a city called Richton. A normal city with normal people. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the people were hustling and bustling through their day. The streets were filled with many cars, people were walking down the sidewalk enjoying the warm late summer air, and the many tall buildings were shining due to the sun shining upon the windows. One of the buildings is the famous Research Center. It was about 20 stories high with black tinted windows. On one of the floors stood a scientist that looked to be in his mid-50s. He was a Caucasian male, with blue eyes, gray hair, and was about 5 and a half feet tall. He was wearing a lab coat over a dress shirt along with khaki pants and black shoes. Right now, he was wearing a pair of lab goggles while using a Bunsen burner. He was putting the finishing touches on an invention he was holding over the flame. He killed the flame and took off his goggles, setting the invention on a table with a heat resisting cloth. After a few minutes, he held the invention in his hands, which turns out to be a black belt with a golden oval that had a small gray circle in the middle. On the left side of the belt was a small button.<p>

"At last…after months of planning and building, I, Professor Milo Hydran, have finally finished my newest invention!" he said with triumph. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. The door opened and a mailman came in with a brown package.

"Ah, a special delivery today?"

"Looks like it, Professor." he replied, handing the package to him.

"I see. Thank you." The mailman nodded his head and left. The professor opened the package to reveal a book entitled "Genesis". The book seemed brand new and along with the book was a note, which he read aloud.

"You are probably wondering why I sent this book to you. This comes as a warning. DO NOT open this book. This is a dangerous item that can unleash evil that can destroy the world. I beg of you, destroy this book." There was no signature and there was no name on the return address. It just said C.R.

"What nonsense. What can a simple book do?" Milo then grabbed the book and opened it. He expected to see words, but he got just the opposite.

* * *

><p>The skies in the city went from blue and sunny to gray and dark. All of a sudden, it started to rain. Not long after, thunder was striking. Lightning was seen. That's when…it began. Milo then saw tons of white ghost-like spirits come out from the book. They went through the walls of the building and swarmed around the city. All of the people started panicking. Many ran to the nearest safe haven, cars abruptly came to a halt, with the drivers all running for cover. The winds started to become more intense, the lightning became more frequent, and a loud wailing noise was heard. It was like this for two minutes. All of a sudden, the spirits vanished. The skies cleared. The winds dyed down. Everything started to settle down. Some people were in awe. Some were in fear. Some were confused. But, Milo was in shock. Milo fell down onto his knees, dropping the book which had no words in it.<p>

"What have I done?" he asked himself. He then turned to look at his invention.

"I have a feeling that the belt will be the one thing that may save us all."

_**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**_

* * *

><p>The next day, everything was almost back to normality. News reports were talking about the events that occurred yesterday. Newspapers filled with citizens comments. News ratings were climbing, newspapers were flying off shelves.<p>

"Boy, everyone has been in a panic since yesterday." said a boy who looked to be about 18 years old. He was Caucasian with blue eyes and short black hair, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans held by a black belt, along with his black sneakers.

"Tell me about it, I've been getting texts about all night. So many, I turned off my cell phone." said a girl who was also about 18. She was also Caucasian with long blonde hair with green eyes, wearing a green tank top with a black undershirt, along with a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. The two of them were carrying backpacks while walking along the sidewalk.

"One thing's for sure, it's going to be the hot topic over at school, on the first day no less. Sounds like this is going to be an interesting, eh Jules?" he asked.

"My name is Julie, Max. You know I don't like being called that." she said annoyed.

"Come on, loosen up!" he grinned.

"There's no time to 'loosen up' because this is our last year." she reminded him.

"Yeah. This is going to be hectic as all hell. And I'm sure gonna miss you!" he said, putting his arm around her.

"You have three seconds to take your arm off me before I rip it off." she warned. He immediately took his arm off of her.

"Erm, so anyway, what college are you going to?"

"Not sure. I've been getting letters from colleges all summer. I'll probably stay local. How about you?"

"I don't know." Immediately, Julie put on a worried face.

"Max, you know that-" she was cut off.

"I know, I know that I need to figure it out. Easier said than done." Max stopped dead in his tracks when he felt an odd presence, as if something passed through him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I felt something weird, but it was probably the wind or something. Oh well, let's go." The two continued their walk to school.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Richton High School. It was gray and green on the outside with a giant banner that said 'Welcome back, students!' in green lettering. Many students of all different shapes, sizes, and colors were hanging out outside, talking, hugging, and getting to know each other. Inside, the same thing was going on, with several freshman getting to know their new classmates. Although, there was a few less people there as anticipated, there were several students ready to embark on a new year.

"Looks like everyone's here." Julie commented.

"Almost everyone. Although, there's not as big as a crowd as I thought." Max noticed.

"Maybe some parents were worried about what happened yesterday and wanted to protect them."

"Maybe, but at least almost everyone showed up." At that point, Max was pushed aside by a dark skinned/tan male with short blonde hair, blue eyes with a very muscular physique. He was also wearing a green jacket with Richton High on the front.

"Move it, Lance!" he said, progressing through the crowd, pushing aside others and making his way to the doors.

"Man, I was hoping Larson wouldn't come." The guy that passed through was Larson. Basically, he was the jock of the school. The star football captain, he is well respected by those that he _doesn't_ pick on.

"Yeah, I don't need that meathead messing up my school year." Julie commented.

"Yeah really. Well, let's go inside." Max said. All of a sudden, he heard the same odd sensation he had not too long ago. He also heard a ghostly voice that said "Genesis…" Max instantly took a fighting stance. He looked around for anyone that could've said that, but the only person in hearing range was Julie.

"Max, are you alright?" Julie asked.

"I heard something say 'Genesis'".

"Maybe you're just hearing things. Now, come on, we're gonna miss the assembly!" she said excitedly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we cut to the Research Center, where the Professor was on his computer, trying to look up info about the book he received. So far, he has had no luck.<p>

"Argh, I can't find any information about this book!" he said frustrated. He quickly grabbed from a table and started to examine the pages, all of them blank. He scanned through it many times until he finally noticed a word on the first page: revenge.

"Revenge?" All of a sudden, the belt that he had on a shelf was glowing. He turned around and gazed in awe as the belt suddenly disappeared.

"Whatever's going on right now, that belt must be connected. I must find out where it went." Luckily, he had installed a tracking chip inside the belt and brought out a device to track it. Right now, there was nothing on the screen.

"For now, I wait."

* * *

><p>It was the end of third period at Richton High and everyone was heading to their next class. Max was walking with Julie down the hallway, through the hoard of students getting to their next class.<p>

"Wow, for the first day of school, it seems pretty calm today." Julie commented.

"Yeah, especially after what happened yesterday. I'm surprised not many people brought it up today." Max said. Max stopped in his tracks again when he felt something pass through him again. Along with that, he felt a weird sensation around his waist. He gripped his waist, hoping it would go away.

"Max, what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'll catch up with you later!" Max then ran down the opposite way of the hallway. Julie just stared at him running.

"Max, what's happening to you?" she thought to herself

Max went to the bathroom, turning on a sink and cupping his hands to collect water, splashing it on his face soon after.

"What's going on? The weird sensations, the voices, the feeling around my waist? What's happening to me?" Max then heard a ghostly voice call out "Genesis…"

Max immediately started shaking. He was the only one in the bathroom and he felt the odd sensation around his waist. He fell to his knees and gripped his stomach. Max was grunting in pain as he kept hearing the voice saying "Genesis" over and over.

"What's Genesis? What's happening to me?" he yelled. He heard footsteps approaching and saw a Hispanic teen with brown eyes with short black hair wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Max, dude! Are you alright?" He knelt down to Max's level.

"Mick…something's happening…" Max said weakly before passing out.

* * *

><p>Max found himself in the nurse's office. He was initially blinded by the lights, before he regained his sight. He sat up in the bed. The nurse noticed this and came to his aid.<p>

"Max, are you okay? Mick found you in the bathroom in pain." she said.

"I'm fine now." Max replied as he got out of the bed and grabbed his nearby backpack.

"What period is this?" he wondered.

"Fourth period is just about over, so it's lunchtime."

"Great, I had to miss a class." he complained.

"Don't worry. I contacted the teacher about the situation and you were exempt from the class." Max sighed with relief.

"Good. Well, thanks Nurse Clare." he said before leaving and heading to lunch.

* * *

><p>On his way, some students were asking about his condition, but he always replied that he was alright, even though he knew he wasn't. He came to the lunchroom, where he stood in line with a tray to get his food. Due to him showing up a bit late, there was only one more piece of chocolate cake, everyone's favorite treat.<p>

"Well, at least this day isn't all bad." he reached for the cake when he was shoved aside by Larson.

"How nice of you to save this for me!" he said sarcastically, shoving the cake into his mouth.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Toughen up, Lance. I don't care if you were in the nurse's office, when I want something, I don't let weaklings like you get it!" he dictated. He then shot Max a glare before leaving. Max then got some silverware and managed to find Julie and Mick.

"Hey guys."

"Don't 'hey guys' us, Max! You had us worried sick!" Julie exclaimed.

"Sorry for the scare, but I'm fine now." Max assured.

"No you're not Max. You've been acting like this since this morning. What exactly is happening to you?" she asked.

"I don't know. When I went to the bathroom, I felt a weird presence pass through me, I heard a weird voice saying 'Genesis, Genesis' and now I get a weird feeling around my waist." He explained.

"Maybe your belt's on too tight." Mick remarked.

"No, I mean an odd sensation, as if something was trying to form around my waist." he said.

"Max, just promise me you'll get some rest when you get home, okay?" Julie pleaded. Max could tell from the worry in her eyes that she was concerned about him.

"Alright, I'll get some rest."

"Good. Mick, can you drive Max home after school?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Alrighty then." Max said as he got up and went to throw out his trash when he tripped and fell, throwing his trash on nearby Larson. Max looked up to find Larson covered with trashed. All of a sudden, the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter. Even Max got a laugh out of that. Larson immediately shot a death glare at Max. Max closed his mouth and got up and went back to his table. Larson ran out the cafeteria to get cleaned up. Max and Mick exchanged a high five.

"Dude, nice one!" Mick laughed.

"Just what the meathead needed." Julie giggled.

"And just what I needed to help me get through the rest of the day." Max thought.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the school day had finally ended. Max was getting some things out of his locker and putting them in his backpack, while being accompanied by Mick and Julie. Max closed his locker and the three walked towards the exit. But, they were stopped by Larson and his group of friends.<p>

"What do you want, Larson? I don't have time for this." Max said.

"Oh nothing. Just that I want to pound you for lunch."

"You deserve it. All you are is a bully that picks on anyone weaker than you. You're nothing more than a mindless meathead!" Julie exclaimed.

"Why you little…" Larson approached Julie, but Max stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Max warned.

"What are going to do, Lance?" he said as came face to face with Max.

"I'll kick your ass if I have to." he said. Larson smirked as he went to throw a punch but Max caught it and pushed Larson away from him.

"I don't wanna fight. Just leave us alone, asshole." Max said. Larson then ran to Max, attempted to punch him again, but Max not only caught his punch, but threw a hook shot to his chin and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back.

"Why you! Grrr…" Larson got up but then, the winds started to pick up. Max once again felt the sensation of something passing through him, but it was brief as he saw a spirit enter Larson's body.

"Ahhhh!" Larson yelled in pain as his eyes turned red and smoke surrounded him. The students looked in wonder. All of a sudden, everyone heard a hissing sound. The smoke cleared and in Larson's place was a snake-like monster!

"What the hell?" Max yelled in disbelief. The snake monster waved its tail and tried to strike Julie. Max pushed her out of the way and took the full force of the swing, knocking him into a brick wall. Everyone in the area ran away.

"Mick, you and Julie get to safety!" Max said in pain

"What about you?" Julie asked.

"I'll be fine! Hurry!" The two exchanged looks of worry before running off, taking Mick's car to get to safety.

"So," Max began as he got up from the ground, "You must be the sensation that's been following me around all day."

"Correct." the monster said, "I am the Snake Draco."

"Draco?" Max wondered.

"I am sure you saw what happened yesterday. We spirits were released from the book thanks to that idiotic professor. After centuries sealed, I and my brethren have been freed!"

"What did you do to Larson?" Max questioned.

"We Dracos possess people with a vengeance, whether they accept it or not. This person right here had a very petty vengence, but I digress." it replied, "Time to eradicate you before you become a nuisance." It started approached Max, who was breathing heavily with his back against the wall. All of a sudden, he felt the weird sensation around his waist, only this time, he didn't feel pain. His eyes widened as he felt a force giving him information. The Snake Draco was about to strike Max with its tail, when a green light blinded it, causing it to stumble back. When the light dyed down, Max had on the same belt that the Professor had created.

* * *

><p>Professor Milo had finally gotten a signal on his belt.<p>

"I found it! But…" he realized the signal was coming from Richton High.

"Why from the local high school?" he wondered. He then grabbed his coat and left for the coordinates.

* * *

><p>Back with Max, he was shocked at the appearance of the belt.<p>

"Whoa, cool! This must've been that sensation around my waist."

"Do you really think a belt can help you?" the Draco said.

"If it can help me defeat you, anything could." Max remarked before raising his right hand up, with his thumb, pointer and middle fingers up while his left hand, in a fist was next to the button.

"_HENSHIN!_" Max shouted as his left hand smacked the button. The gray circle in the middle became green. A green aura surrounded Max, who was then engulfed in a green light. When it dyed down, Max was transformed into a warrior. He had two antennae coming out of his helmet, which had green circular eyes. He had a muscular armor, with green stripes going down the arms and legs, with a patch of gold parallel stripes going down to middle of his body.

"Who are you?" the Draco asked, shocked. Max walked towards the Draco.

"The name's Genesis…Kamen Rider Genesis!" Max proudly announced.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but as long as I have this power, I'm not going to let anything destroy the city, or the world." Max then ran up to the Draco and threw some punches, managing to make it stumble backwards. Eventually, the Draco pushed Max away. It got on the ground and started to slither on the ground very fast. Max couldn't see where it was until he felt the Draco's presence behind him. Max quickly pressed the button twice and his right fist glowed green. He turned around and performed a powerful uppercut on the Draco, knocking it back a considerable distance.

"Wanna play that way, eh?" Max remarked as he pressed the button once to summon a sword. It had a black handle with a button on the top of the handle and had a green colored blade.

"Meet my Genesis Saber!" Max then swung the sword at the Draco, damaging it a considerable amount. He then pressed the button on the sword once. The sword glowed at Max swung it at the enemy, managing to send it flying back a few feet.

"Why you-!" The Snake Draco then spat out a green slime substance at Max, who managed to dodge it. However, he saw that part of the ground was missing, along with smoke.

"Acid spit, eh? Looks like I need to be careful." Max then pressed the button twice. His eyes glowed green as he was able to predict the Draco's moves. Max approached the Draco, dodging every acid attack that the Draco threw at him. Eventually, Max press the sword's button twice and struck the Draco with an even more powerful attack, which was getting weaker. Max knew it was time to finish it.

"Do…do you think defeating me will stop the Dracos?" it asked.

"It'll stop you." he retorted. He pressed the button on the belt three times. His eyes and highlights glowed green. Max ran towards the monster and halfway there, he jumped into the air, did a flip, and descended towards the monster with his right foot extended, which was emitting green energy.

"GENESIS BLITZ!" Max announced as his foot collided with the Draco, exploding on contact. Max landed on the ground and turned around to the destruction. When the smoke cleared, he saw Larson on the ground holding his head.

"What happened?" he said dazedly. He then saw Genesis staring at him. Larson quickly got on his feet and ran away. Max just watched in confusion as Larson left the scene. Meanwhile, Max was alone to collect his thoughts.

"Looks like what happened just now must be connected to what happened yesterday." He thought. He then saw Julie and Mick approached the scene and were in awe at what they saw.

"Max…is that you?" Julie asked. Max simply nodded his head. He then pressed and held the button for a few seconds before a white light engulfed him and reverted him to his human form. Mick and Julie ran to him in excitement.

"Dude, that suit looks awesome! How'd you do that?" Mick asked excitedly.

"I don't know. It just happened. I just heard a voice that told me to fight. Then this belt appeared on me." Max explained, "I'm just wondering what exactly is this belt."

"It is actually mine." The trio heard a voice behind them, which belonged to Professor Milo.

"Hey, you must be Professor Hydran." Julie realized.

"Yes." He then walked over to Max, "Excuse me, sir, but what is your name?"

"Max Lance," Max started, "Kamen Rider Genesis."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kamen Rider Genesis has been born. What kind of surprises are in store for Max? Find out next time! Read and review!<strong>_

_**Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**_


	2. Rising Genesis

"Dude, that suit looks awesome! How'd you do that?" Mick asked excitedly.

"I don't know. It just happened. I just heard a voice that told me to fight. Then this belt appeared on me." Max explained, "I'm just wondering what exactly is this belt."

"It is actually mine." The trio heard a voice behind them, which belonged to Professor Milo.

"Hey, you must be Professor Hydran." Julie realized.

"Yes." He then walked over to Max, "Excuse me, sir, but what is your name?"

"Max Lance," Max started, "Kamen Rider Genesis."

"Genesis?" Milo asked. Milo then gasped as if he discovered something.

"Something up?" Max asked.

"Max, will you come with me? I have questions to ask you."

"Sure. I can use something to get my mind off this first day of school."

_**Chapter 2: Rising Genesis**_

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the Research Center, entering Milo's lab. The three took a seat as Milo retrieved the book.<p>

"So, I'm pretty sure you know about all the recent events that have happened." he said.

"Who wouldn't?" Max remarked, "But, what did you want to ask me?"

"I want to know when you received that belt, and how you transformed." Milo answered. Max explained about the odd sensations he's had, included the one around his waist, along with the voice saying Genesis and how a spirit turned Larson into a Draco. He added that he knew how to use the belt.

"Ah, I see." Milo understood.

"So, do you know anything about what's been going on?" Max asked.

"Not much, but I suppose I'll tell you in due time. For now, thank you." Milo then pulled out three cards and gave them to the teens.

"I would like it if you could come see me whenever something might pop up."

"Will do." Max said before the teens left. Milo still held the book in his hands.

"I still don't know about the word I found in the book. 'Revenge'. Maybe he might know…"

* * *

><p>Max finally arrived home at about 6 PM, causing his mother to run towards in worriedly. His mother had the same kind of features he had, but she was around her mid-30s.<p>

"Max, I'm so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed, hugging her son tightly, "The school called me about what happened."

"Mom, I'm fine! It was just some stomach cramps." he lied as he loosed her grip on him.

"Well, I'll give you some pills for that. Wait right here." Max let loose a sigh of relief. He then went over to the couch, grabbed the TV remote, and flicked through channels until he found something interesting.

"It's Genesis!" he said to himself as the screen showed a slightly blurry picture of Genesis standing in the smoke.

"This was a photo captured by a nearby security camera, where this figure was seen after a monster reportedly terrorized the nearby area. It is unknown if it is connected to the monster, but it's whereabouts are unknown." the Anchor reported.

"Seems like I'm becoming famous!" Max said to himself as he plopped down on the couch.

"Max, what did I tell you about plopping on the couch?" Max's mother exclaimed as she came back into the room.

"Sorry, Mom." Max said dejectedly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Max was in his room wearing a white t-shirt and black sleep pants watching the news.<p>

"In other news today, Ernie Downs was charged with multiple counts of attempted murder today and is sentenced to 10 years in prison." The Anchor said. The screen then showed a picture of him, a Caucasian middle aged man in his mid-40s with short lightly gray hair. At this point, Max switched the channel, got off his bed and went over to his window to stare at the bright full moon.

"Man, if this year is going to be like this, I need to focus." he thought, "Dealing with school, dealing with these monsters. Now this year really is important." He went over to his bed and covered himself with the blanket and turned his television off. He laid on his back to look at the ceiling.

"I just hope I'm up to the challenge."

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Max and Julie headed over to the Research Facility. Milo had said he had a surprise for Max. However, he told them to go to the garage. After checking by the front desk, they took the elevator down to the garage. Once the elevator doors opened, Max dropped his bag and ran over to the vehicle in front of him. Milo was standing towards a black Honda ST13000 motorcycle.<p>

"Cool! A motorcycle!" Max said literally hugging the motorcycle.

"Well, you can't be a Kamen Rider without one, am I right?" Milo said.

"Wow, thanks Professor!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but Max doesn't have a license." Julie mentioned.

"But, Genesis doesn't!" Max said with a smirk. "I'll just use when I need to become Genesis."

"Speaking of which, the colors of the motorcycle will change when you transform." Milo added.

"Nice! Genesis' own personal motorcycle."

"You can test drive it tomorrow, Max, but right now I have a meeting to go to, so you'll have to leave." At this point, Max took out a key ring with a single key on it.

"And here's the key to it. If anything pops up, you can drop by and get it from the garage, although I recommend you ride it home, but be careful not to get pulled over."

"Will do." Max said as he took the key ring, grabbed his own set of keys from his pocket and attached it to his key set. Max then walked over to the motorcycle, put on the helmet that came with it, and started the motorcycle.

"Need a ride, Jules?" Max asked.

"No, I have my own car. And my name is Julie!" she shouted. Max slipped on the visor and left, picking up his bag on the way out and slipping it on his back. He went to the garage door, which opened when he got near it. Julie only looked in awe as she saw her friend ride a motorcycle for the very first time.

"How does he know how to ride a motorcycle? He barely knew how to ride a bike when we were kids." she said confused.

"Being a Kamen Rider means always knowing how to master the art of motorcycle driving." he replied. Julie just shook her head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we cut to the Richton Correctional Institute, or prison, where Ernie Downs was currently inside a jail cell. Right now, he was sitting on his bed with a blank look on his face.<p>

"I did nothing wrong. If only I can get revenge on the bastards who put me in here." he thought.

"You can." said a voice that came out of nowhere. Ernie jumped up at the sound of someone…or something, considering no one was near. All of a sudden, a white spirit went into his body.

"What's going on?" he yelled. He was surrounded by a smoke and all of a sudden, he transforms into a bat-like monster, complete with wings and bat-like features.

"What happened to me?" he said, but he didn't say it out loud, he said it in his mind.

"I am currently controlling your body. I can help you on your path of vengeance." it replied. It then broke off the prison bars with ease.

"Now, time for your revenge." The Bat Draco then left the cell and began to head for the exit, pushing aside the security guards. Some of them fired their guns, but it was unaffected. The Bat Draco then spread its wings and flapped them, creating a strong wind that sent dozens of guards flying into walls, instantly knocking them out. The Bat Draco then went outside and flew into the skies.

* * *

><p>Heading home, Max quickly put the motorcycle in his garage, covering it with a nearby sheet. He closed the garage doors and headed through the front door. After heading to his room to place his bag and helmet, which he hid in his closet, he went to the living room and turned on the television. His eyes widen when he saw what was on the screen.<p>

"Breaking news! A strange bat like monster has taken towards the skies and is currently on a rampage. Reports say that it came from the cell of Ernie Downs, who was sentenced to prison. Police are trying to shoot it down, but to no avail." At this point, Max shut off the T.V. and ran towards the garage. He quickly pulled the sheet off the motorcycle and started it up. He opened the garage doors, and sped off, the door closing behind him. Max snapped his fingers to bring out the Genesis Driver, which appeared around his belt. With his right hand, he performed his hand motion while using his left hand to steer.

"HENSHIN!" he shouted, alternating his hands so that his left hand pressed the button and his right hand steered. In a flash a green, he was transformed into Genesis. However, he noticed that the bike was also black and green and it went faster than normal.

"Looks like he wasn't lying! Alright, let's go!" he sped up and went towards the scene.

* * *

><p>Cut back to downtown, where the Bat Draco was currently firing sharp projectiles at the police, blowing up some of the cars and even some of the officers. All of a sudden, the Bat Draco descended down hard after being struck by the Genesis Saber. The Draco landed on its feet while Max came to a halt, catching the saber.<p>

"Looks like another one has decided to show up." Max thought.

"So, you must be Genesis." the Bat Draco said.

"Damn right I am. And it looks like I'll have to take you out." Max declared.

"Hmph. I don't know how you defeated the Snake Draco, but you're not going to have the kind of luck with me!" The battle began as the two began to clash, with Max slashing at the Draco, but the fight was even as not only did the Draco blocked some of the attacks, he sent some blows to Max.

"Wanna play that way?" Max pressed the button on the Genesis Driver twice, making his fist glow green. He shot a punch straight for his chest, knocking it back. Max came back, still beating the Draco with his fist. The last blow sent the Draco flying a few feet. The Draco was slow to get up but then took to the skies.

"Hey, come down here and fight like a man…or a bat!"

"I am fighting like a bat!" it said as it fired a barrage of projectiles at Max, who managed to dodge it. The Draco swooped down and grabbed Max, knocking him into several objects before sending him flying towards a brick wall. Max yelled in pain as he collapsed, falling on his knee. The Draco then stood in front of Max.

"Hmph, not much of a challenge for me. We shall meet again." The Bat Draco then flew into the skies, heading out of sight, while Max punched the ground his frustration.

"Damn it…" Max cursed.

* * *

><p>Night fell, and the Bat Draco was in a secluded part of the suburban parts of Richton. Right now, it was on a tree upside down.<p>

"So, what now?" Ernie asked.

"Now, I will destroy Genesis."

"But I just wanted to get out of jail."

"And you did. Now it's time for me to make my move."

"Why do you need my body?"

"I'm simply a spirit and I need a body to possess. I can't just transfer to another body. I can only possess one, one with a vengeance, such as yours."

"But-" All of a sudden, Ernie's voice became more faint, until it was gone.

"As time passes, I can control more and more of your body. That is why you foolish humans are weak. They're prone to anything."

* * *

><p>We cut back to Max's house, where he was on the phone with Julie.<p>

"So he got away?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. He seems pretty fast, and he can fly. I just gotta figure a way to stop him."

"You have a motorcycle. Maybe you can find a way to defeat him with that." Max mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Max, one thing about fighting is that you have to be more aware and able to think on your feet." she explained. Max was silent.

"Maybe I can help in your battle when that monster shows up again."

"I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, as long as you're there."

"Alright then. Hope you got a helmet."

"Lucky for me, my Dad has one." Julie then regretted saying the word Dad. Max was silent once again.

"Max, I didn't mean-"

"I know. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and he went down to the garage. He looked at the corner where his motorcycle was, with the sheet over it. He went over to it and grabbed it. He then flashbacked to when he was a kid.

* * *

><p><em>Max, who looked to be about six years old, was standing in the driveway of his house, where a tall man who looked similar to Max told him to come into the garage. Max quickly ran over to the man who was standing next to something with a sheet over it, the same sheet Max used to cover his motorcycle.<em>

_"What is it, Daddy?" Max asked. His father pulled the sheet, revealing a blue bike with training wheels. Max gasped as he ran over to it to examine it before going to his father and hugging him._

_"Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" he said._

_"I love you too, son." he said, hugging his son back._

* * *

><p>Cut back to the present where Max was still holding the same exact sheet. At this point, Max started shedding a few tears. He wasn't exactly crying, but he was still tearing up.<p>

"Dad…" Max said softly. Max let go of the sheet and went back to his room, looking at the photo that was on his dresser, with him and his father when Max was about eight. Max then plopped down on his bed, face down.

"I'm going to make you proud…Dad." he thought as he slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day came around, where Max and Julie were at their lockers getting ready to head out of school.<p>

"Max, you've been quiet today. You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important." Max lied. He was thinking about the events of the past few days, as well as his father.

"Well, remember, you can talk to me about anything, alright?"

"Okay." Max smiled. They closed their lockers and went outside. They went around the corner to where Max's motorcycle was, since he couldn't risk being seen with a motorcycle without having a license.

"You really need to get a license."

"I'll get one later." Max said as he put his helmet on. Suddenly, he got a call from the Professor. He quickly took his helmet off and answered it.

"Max, the Draco's back. He is attacking the eastern part of town."

"That's not too far from here. Heading there now." At this point, Max put his helmet back on, but felt Julie get on as well.

"Sure you wanna go?"

"Positive." With that, Max fired up the ignition and took off.

* * *

><p>At the area, the Bat Draco was once again wreaking havoc, but this time, he emitted a sonic shriek, which basically did some damage with a high pitched scream, forcing many people to clamp their ears and some buildings to crack. Max and Julie had arrived after it was over.<p>

"Hey, get down here!" Max shouted. The Bat Draco noticed him and swooped towards the two. Max quickly revved the motorcycle and dodged it. He then got off the motorcycle.

"Max, try fighting it first, then use the motorcycle to finish him off." Julie whispered.

"Right, but you get to safety." he said. Julie nodded and ran off behind a pillar of a nearby building. Max got off the motorcycle and took off his helmet, placing it on the mirror. Max snapped his fingers to bring out the Genesis Driver.

"Came to get beaten?" The Draco asked after landing next to him.

"That's why I should be asking you."

"Bring it!" The Draco exclaimed. Max performed his hand motion.

"HENSHIN!" He shouted, pressing the button and transforming into Genesis. He pressed the button once to summon the Genesis Saber. Pressing the button on the saber twice, the blade glowed a very bright green and swung towards the Draco, slashing through it and knocking it back. The Bat Draco got up and did the sonic shriek, causing Max, along with Julie, to try to blocking the noise.

"Max, the Saber!" Julie yelled. Max barely heard her, but he got the message. He pressed the saber's button three times, causing it to emit a ton of energy.

"GENESIS SLASH!" Max swung the sword even though he was not in close range, but the range was boosted and it hit the Draco causing it to be knocked back into a brick wall, with some bricks falling on top of it.

"Yes!" Julie exclaimed. Max gave her a thumbs up before approaching the Draco. The Draco slowly opened its eyes, which Max didn't notice. It saw Julie over by the building. As Max was about to check on it, it instantly flew up right past Max and grabbed Julie, taking to the skies.

"Max, help!" Julie yelled. Max then saw the Draco with Julie in its arms.

"I'm coming Julie!" Max yelled as he quickly ran to his motorcycle, which automatically changed its colors. Max revved it up and chased after the Draco. The Draco fired multiple projectiles, Max dodging them all. He knew that Julie couldn't help him, so Max had to figure something out himself. He also couldn't throw the Genesis Saber because he'd risk hurting Julie. So he went on his first instinct. He slowly got up and stood on the seat of the motorcycle. He pressed the button twice, making his fist glow green. He then jumped high into the air, aiming for the Draco's wing. He struck the wing, causing the Draco to drop Julie and it quickly descended for the ground. Max quickly grabbed Julie with his left hand, then rotated her to carry her in his arms as he landed on the seat of the motorcycle, which was following his every move.

"Wow, this thing can do anything!" Julie said shocked.

"No time to be amazed, I gotta take that thing down." He slowed down to let Julie off the motorcycle, quickly speeding up until he got close to the Draco, who was slowly standing up.

"I cannot lose!" the Draco shouted.

"Too bad! This is what happens when you endanger my friends!" At this point Max once again stood on the seat of the motorcycle, pressing the button three times. He jumped into the air and descended with his right foot aiming for the Draco.

"GENESIS BLITZ!" Max shouted as he collided with the Draco, exploding on contact. Max landed on the motorcycle and came to a stop to look at the flames.

"Hmm?" Max muttered as he saw someone walking out of the flames, who was Ernie Downs. He collapsed in front of Max after a few seconds.

"Max!" Julie shouted as she ran towards him.

"Julie, you okay?"

"I'm fine. You were cool back there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you thinking on your feet while on a motorcycle. That was awesome!" Max then sprung a huge grin behind his mask.

"Yeah, I am awesome!" Julie playfully slapped him on the back of his head. It didn't hurt but he felt it.

"Don't get a big head about it." she warned as she got on the back of the motorcycle. Both of them heard police sirens approaching.

"Quick, let's bail."

"Right." Max said as he revved up the motorcycle and sped off.

* * *

><p>At the Research Center, Max and Julie were in the garage with the Professor talking about their day.<p>

"So, it looks like I don't need to teach you about the motorcycle."

"Yeah, it's weird. It's like I knew how to use it like that."

"What do you mean?" Milo asked.

"It was kind of like a voice in the back of my head telling me what to do."

"Instinct, perhaps?" Julie inquired.

"No matter what it was, I managed to defeat it. Speaking of which, what about that guy the Draco possessed?"

"He should be fine, but he's still going back to prison."

"Ah." Max said. At this point, the trio went to the main lobby, where the local news was showing a report featuring Genesis fighting the two Dracos.

"After today's monster attack, it is rumored that the same black and green figure who was seen near a fight scene of a snake monster was the one who had defeated the bat monster who was terrorizing the town. We are not sure who he is, but as far as the authorities can tell, he seems to be the protector of this town."

"Hey, I was right. Genesis _is_ getting famous!" Max declared.

"Don't get cocky, Max. Things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out."

"No worries. As long as I'm Genesis, I'll keep this town safe. Max then stood on a chair with his fists on his waist.

"For as long as I shall live, for as long as these monsters exist, I shall defeat them. I am…" Max was then knocked off the chair by Julie, who covered his mouth.

"I suggest keeping your identity on the down low, got it?"

"It's cool Jules. I got it all handled."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Are you supposed to be my damsel in distress?"

"What'd you say?" Julie asked angrily. Max quickly jumped up and ran off, Julie following close behind. Milo simply shook his head.

"Those kids. This is going to be quite the experience." Milo thought, "I just hope that they can get through this. This battle is going to get more difficult. They must be up to the challenge."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That does it for Chapter 2. Please read and review and leave feedback on how I can make this better. With that said, look forward to Chapter 3.<strong>_

_**Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**_


End file.
